


gotta be a little bit more careful

by e_is_better_than_a (orphan_account)



Series: tumblr asks [17]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Closet Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/e_is_better_than_a
Summary: anon ask: Smut fic where Ben and Joe try to do it without Rami and Gwil knowing?
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Joe Mazzello
Series: tumblr asks [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558126
Kudos: 29





	gotta be a little bit more careful

“Ben, if you don’t hurry up-” ****

“I’m trying,” The blond hissed, hastily opening Joe up in the dark closet, lubing himself up and rolling on a condom. They were at a dinner party and Joe had been teasing ever since Ben had arrived. It was being hosted at some big golf club just outside of London for the award-winning cast of Bohemian Rhapsody. Fox had decided that a large celebration was long due for their team of sound engineers and actors.

Joe had been the one to pull Ben inside the half-empty closet, crashing their lips together and fumbling with the English man’s zipper.

The ginger let out a soft whimper, hands scrambling to find something to grab, as Ben slowly pushed all the way inside, pressing a soft kiss to the nape of his partner’s neck. Outside the dim closet, people were milling about, unaware that two of the lead actors were shagging practically next to them, drinking champagne and other expensive wines and liquors. The thought of someone opening the door (even though Ben was sure to lock it) sent a shiver up Joe’s spine as the blond began to set a swift pace.

Joe had always been the louder of the two in bed. Normally it wasn’t a problem, but then again, they weren’t normally fucking in a closet. So just as Ben opened the ginger’s legs just a tiny bit wider to get a better angle, he also covered Joe’s mouth with his hand in hopes of suppressing his sounds.

Being man-handled only turned Joe on more, causing him to release a string of moans and whimpers. In the back of Ben’s head, he thought that someone outside must’ve heard them but it soon disappeared because Joe clenched around his dick, forcing him to stifle his own groan.

Joe pushed back with each thrust, taking Ben as deep as he could, making no effort to quiet his moans while Ben drilled into him, wrapping his free hand around Joe’s length and wanking him in time with his thrusts.

It didn’t take long for Joe to cum, all but collapsing into the shelves and wall, weakly pressing back into Ben, furiously chasing his own release. Joe felt the younger man still behind him, hearing a soft sigh over the loud chatter and laughter from the party outside.

They exchanged soft kissed as they made themselves presentable again, helping the other fix their outfit and sneaking light gropes.

“You really have to learn how to be quieter if you want to do this again,” Ben mumbled through a soft kiss on Joe’s lips.

The older man just rolled his eyes. “Ready?” Ben ran a hand through the ginger locks on top of his lover’s head, fixing one of the stray pieces of hair before nodding.

“Ready.”

They made their way out, blending into the crowd seamlessly until Joe caught Gwil’s eye. The taller man just smirked and mouthed “Only five minutes?” with a patronizing tilt of the head. Next to him, Rami stood playfully shaking his head.

“It seems as though we weren’t as discreet as we thought,” Joe mumbled to Ben, gesturing to their two castmates across the room.

Suddenly, an arm came around both the boys. “I don’t think you boys will ever be discreet,” Roger said, smirk audible through his tone. “I don’t think anyone else noticed though.” He added, giving them each a pat before wandering off to do other rockstar things.

The couple just stared at each other.

_Roger Taylor knew that they were fucking. Great._


End file.
